User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battles - Thor VS Thrall
This Time: Last time- actually, nevermind, Boomstick is already pointing a gun at me. That’s right, today we have Thor, the Norse God of Thunder and Lightning and whatnot. ''Against Thrall, the powerful Horde Warchief from World of Warcraft. ''They’re duking it out to see which lightning powered man can truly win them all. Thrall: Thrall was the son of Durotan and was the Warchief of the restored Orchish Horde. As a young child, he fought as a gladiator to a human’s pleasure. Orcs are generally stronger than most humans in all of Azeroth. Thrall is a very wise leader, even in the Earthen Ring where he helps take down a dragon that’s probably bigger than New York City. ''Oh, and Boomstick, you know how you said he can use lightning- ''Not only can Thrall control lightning, he can call upon the spirits of the earth, air, fire, and water to assist him and grant him power. Thor will have his hands full. ''Like his opponent, Thrall is equipped with a hammer. ''Except that is has no specific name at all. ''But besides that, he can harness the power of nature and be deadly with it. ''He can also conjure up defenses as well. His powers are the following. ''He can shoot deadly bolts of lightning, summon an Earth Shield that protects him from physical and ranged damage. ''He can also summon totems that heal him and can cause damage. But sadly, a lot of badassery comes at a cost. ''Without his Earth Shield, Thrall is virtually defenseless and while he can control the elements, how did you put it Boomstick? ''Thrall can’t have the elements gang up on his enemy whule he goes and makes a cup of tea. He has to harness the energy given to him, which can take a while. ''As much as Thrall is powerful, he has his weaknesses, sadly. Thor: ''Thor, the son of Odin, brother of Loki, the father of being a complete bad ass. ''Thor can control lightning and he holds the legendary hammer Mjolnir, forged out of a star core. ''Sadly the power up didn’t make him invincible. Oh well, its name literally means crusher, and it literally does crush. ''Thor has superhuman capabilities opposed to Thrall’s. This includes Super Strength, Speed, Durability, and Inexhausting Stamina. ''Thor is also capable of a different form of natural power, he can cause earthquakes. ''He also has a Belt of Strength which increases his strength even further. ''However, unlike his brother Loki, Thor isn’t really the brightest. He’s practically what you would call “Muscle for Brains”. ''Thor has won a previous Death Battle in the past. ''Which wasn’t this series, why even bring it up? ''But Raiden could also have been killed by Thrall, which will make this fight harder than Thor. ''Please don’t tell me that we’re going to be doing the advantages and disadvantages… Yep, we are. Thrall's Advantages and Disadvantages: Thrall was the advantages of controlling nature and having higher intellect. However he has little to no defense and while his nature powers can be deadly, he has to harness the actual energy of the power. Thor's Advantages and Disadvantages: Thor’s advantages include being heavily armored and having super human capabilities. Sadly he is really stupid and is very arrogant in multiple cases. Now, who’s ready for a Death Battle! Death Battle: Thrall walks towards a gaping maw in the middle of the ocean, The Maelstrom, as lightning strikes the other end of the platform and lightning is shot at Thrall, who blocks it with his hammer. Thor flies out as Thrall, who the both of them collide hammers and they both fly backwards. “FIGHT” Thor runs up to Thrall, hitting him around multiple times. Thrall hits Mjolnir, causing it to fly out of Thor’s hands. Thrall casts Thunderstorm, knocking back Thor about 8 yards as he runs to pick up Mjolnir. Thrall struggles to pick the hammer up but fails to, Thor runs up to Thrall and kicks him in the face. Thor strikes Thrall with lightning, throwing him back towards the Maelstrom. Thrall summons a Fire Totem, which launches Fire at Thor, who blocks it. Thrall uppercuts Thor with his hammer, launching him backwards. Thor tackles thrall, hurtling them both into the whirlpool of the Maelstrom. The two punch each other simultaneously as they are sucked into Deepholm. The two land in front of the Temple of Earth. Thrall reaches for his hammer, just to discover that it was left on the platform. Thor punches the ground, launching Thrall into the air and falls down into the cracks. Thrall climbs up just to be hit into the air at the Alliance Gunship, startling the player getting a quest and the dwarf quest giver. “Myrla!” “Thrall! What’s goin’ on?”- Mylra is hammered into the gunship propeller, shredding her. Thrall calls upon an Air Elemental, which grabs Thor and hovers him over the propeller. “I call upon the Elements of the Earth, aid me!”- The Air Elemental drops Thor into the propeller, breaking the engine of the Airship, causing it to fall. Thrall jumps to a nearby ledge and turns around triumphantly. Thor flies at Thrall and tackles him, throwing him into the wall. Thrall puts up a Earth Shield as Thor starts to wail on him. Thrall’s face is shown inside the Shield as a bright light encases him. Thor breaks the shield but is punched in the face. Thrall is transformed into a Flame Ascendant and burns Thor with a Flame Beam. Thor swings at Thrall but he transforms into a Air Ascendant, the hammer goes through him. Thrall turns into a tornado and throws Thor to the roof of Deepholm. Thor kicks off of the ceiling and flies back down to Thrall. Thrall turns into a Earth Ascendant and raises a stone platform against Thor. Thor is pushed back to the ceiling and he smashes the platform into bits. Thrall transforms into a Water Ascendant as Thor lands. Thrall grabs Thor and sticks a water arm into his mouth, dumping a lot of water into him. Thor calls down a thunderstorm on Thrall, electrocuting him and causing him to fall down. Thor stands triumphantly over Thrall. “Ha, such sadness, FOR ASGAR”- Thrall leg sweeps Thor, causing him to fall down. Thrall punches the ground, causing multiple giant spear-like stone to jut from the earth surrounding Thor. “Elements, come to me!” Four elements surround the four spires. The Water, Fire, and Air Elements pour into Thor’s mouth, making him scream in pain. The Earth Elemental plants its arms into the ground, causing the spires to become a giant piece of rock. The giant rock falls on Thor, the Water, Air, and Fire Elementals slide out from underneath, leaving Thor’s hand hanging out with blood running from under the rock. "KO" Outro: Clean up on aisle nine. ''Thor was able to trump Thrall in two categories, having stronger defenses and having superhuman abilities. However, Thrall trumped Thor with his intelligence and his capability of harnessing the elements. ''Looks like Thor was crushed by Thrall’s actions. ''The winner is Thrall. Next Time on Lak's Death Battles: ''Next time on Lak’s Death Battles “Seven minutes, seven minutes is all the time I have to play with you” “Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you’re mine to do with as I please” Category:Blog posts